Graduation Friends Forever
by ACEANDMARY
Summary: logan, rory, tristian, paris, finn, colin, steph, and roses graduation then a skip to ten years into the future.... should be about four chapters Rogan
1. Epiglogue 1

It was the night before graduation and Rory, Finn, Logan, Colin, Tristan, Rose, Paris, and Steph were having one last get together.

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change   
Keep on thinking things will always be the same

They'd have all summer to full around but then they had to take over their already planned life. At least all of them were going to live with at least one of the other. Things didn't have to change all the way.

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

They knew their lives were about to change. Soon they'd all be getting forced into marriages. Steph and Colin had found love and were to be married before the end of the summer; that was already a big change. Finn was opening a toy company in Australia and rose was going to help him, Colin was going to be a lawyer with Steph as his secretary, Tristan and Paris were off to California, and Rory and Logan were going to share an apartment in London while Logan worked and Rory started her journalism career. Their time together was almost up.

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love

They had all found it in another in their group.. Though Rory and Logan hadn't admitted it yet they had.

But it came too soon and there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair

It wasn't if they weren't married within three years their parents would pick someone for them to marry. They all were in love whether they'd admit it or not. They all talked for hours to each other on the phone, and went out with each other every night. They promised never to split up their group.

And this is how it feels

As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever

They had been friends since they arrived at college… all knowing wat was going to happen afterwards. They made a pack to never leave someone alone to attend a party.

So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule

They had broken them all while in College… one time when Rory and Logan had set off around the world to a cruise. They didn't even get in trouble for missing a whole semester!

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

They'd see eachother for get society parties and at pub's, and at their yearly reaunion. Maybe it was time to learn to live without the other.

And this is how it feels

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men

They'd grown up they were there. They had finally concurred the battle and were ready to take their place in society as the people they really were. Maybe it was time to make society real and not fake.

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town

It's now or never. Logan thinks as they finish picking up the diplomas. And he kisses Rory. Not like all the other friendly kisses. This one was filled with Love.

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly


	2. Epiglogue 2

It had been almost 10 years since their graduation. Ten long years. Steph and Colin had two kids twin girls, and they were now eight. Steph and Colin were living in New York where Colin was still working for his dad's law firm. Steph had become a full time mother and loved it. She had lost touch with Rory and Paris some years ago, and only knew what was going on with Rose cuz Colin still kept in touch with Finn. Her life had changed so much, but it was all for the better. She now had the family she always dreamed of. Well she was off to get ready for the party tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was now an over seas correspondent working for Logan's newspaper in London. They still lived together and were pretending to just be happy as friends. It wasn't like they didn't have serious boyfriends, well actually she had serious boyfriends, he had one night stands, but it was all for the better. She had a marriage arranged to Duncan from Chilton, but at the last second Logan flew in and found some way for it to be ended. She did the same when Logan was supposed to marry that Fallon girl, it was all for the better. The only bad part about her life till now was she had lost all touch with Steph. She still talked to Paris all the time; in fact, Tristan and Paris were expecting their first kid in a month, and Rose and she saw each other when Finn came for a visit. But she never spoke to Steph. Well she was off to get ready for a party she was being forced to go to while she was in Hartford.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paris was married to Tristan with a little kid on the way, and she couldn't get much happier. They had eloped about two years after graduation, but decided not to have kids till they got their life in order. They then decided to move back to Hartford, but had a house built next door to Lorelei in Stars Hollow. Tristan was a lawyer while Paris decided to teach at Yale. They were happy, but unfortunately the only people from the group they had kept in touch with were Rory and Logan. They had made several attempts to get them together but it just wasn't working. Maybe they could try again at this party they had to attend tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and Finn had just gotten back from their honeymoon and were now in Hartford for the annual Christmas party. They couldn't wait to see Rory, Logan, Colin, and Steph again. Rose and Finn had kept up with everyone throughout the years all thou from what they heard they were the only ones that did. They knew like the others that Rory and Logan belonged together and with their help over the next year they would be. Now they just had to get ready for the party.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Yes I know I did say it was going to be a one-shot but with some help from other writers I decided that I should keep going and expand my ideas. The first two chapters were kind of like epilogues, but this story will be about the group coming back together and how they set Rory and Logan up. Message me, or review if u have any ideas for the next few chapters


	3. Author's note

Sorry my internet is going to be shut down for a few days. But don't worry when it comes back on I'll have at least one chapter written.

Message me or review with what you think should happen. I think I might make this only a four chapter story so I don't know

Darcy


	4. The party

Logan and Rory arrived at the party together; they saw their Lorelei across the room and went to start with her. "Logan are you finally making an honest woman out of my daughter?"

"Awe Lorelei you have no idea how hard I try, but she just won't take me." If only she knew how true that really was.

"Yes, honey why do you not want this man, he would support you, take care of you, love you, and buy you pretty shiny things?"

"O well since there's pretty shiny things involved I guess I'll have to take that offer." Actually no I'd take the offer no matter what I've loved him since our kiss before graduation.

"Well Logan what are you waiting for, put a ring on that finger."

"Ok here Ace." And he pulled a beautiful diamond engagement ring out of his pocket.

"Thank you honey let's go make an announcement to everyone!" omg are we really engaged... I've been waiting for this to happen forever, or are we just fooling around?

"Sorry Babe I can't do that tonight. Maybe we can plan a engagement party in a few weeks?" please say yes. We deserve to be together don't you know I was going to ask you everyday for the last ten years.

"Sure honey but can we just hire a planner I have to decorate the kids rooms?" Ha I bet he's starting to think this through.

"We're having kids, but we haven't even had sex in the last year." Oh god wat did I do… is she pregnant?

"No honey the kids that we're going to have when we get married, you know I want a big family." Please don't back out I luv you to much,

"Wait I still have to make sure of this, you guys have slept together before?"

"Uhh, Logan why don't you tell her?"

"Huntz, Mary there you are, we've been looking all over."

"Bible Boy I've missed you. Paris how's the kid?"

"He's good I just wish he would come out sooner so I wasn't so fat."

"You're not fat you're beautiful."

"Thank you wonderful husband."

"Suck up."

"Shut up Mary and wats that on your left ring finger… My god is that an engagement ring."

"Yes Ace here as finally decided she wanted to marry me."

"Love your marrying this man what about me?"  
"Awe my loving Finny you know I can't marry you know that you went off and married Rose, so I must settle for the next best thing."

"Ok so what's with you and Huntz here getting married."

"Well he proposed and told me about all the pretty shiny things he would buy me. And you know me never one to turn down a pretty shiny thing." O and I luv him more than anything, but I won't mention that here.

"Ok so you still haven't told me when you two started having sex?"

"You two have had sex. See Colin I told you we must have missed something in the past ten years."

"Yes we've had sex and Logan will tell you about it while I go say hello to Richard and Emily."

"Ok well that night before graduation we kissed and there was this huge spark so we started having a no strings relation ship and that lasted for almost three years until Rory got engaged to Duncan. So after that I had to break into the wedding at the last second and tell Emily that Rory and I were dating and talking about marriage she did the same thing for me when I was supposed to marry that Fallon girl. Then we actually started dating, and I started to fall in love, and I was going to propose but I didn't know if she'd say yes. So I figured you guys could ask her for me when you have your next girls night. But then this comes up so I asked her and I think she was just kidding when she said yes, and then she tells me I'm a father and I don't know what to do."

---------------SKIP TO OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM----ROGAN----------------------------

"Come on Rory tell us what's going on with you and Logan."

"Ok well we started dating no strings right after graduation and then when I was supposed to get married we added strings to stop the wedding. After that we've been dating for the last 7 years, and still haven't said I love you. So I don't know if he was serious or not."

"Don't worry honey we'll find out."

"Thank you I missed you so much Steph."

A/N ok well I guess this is where I'm going to end this chapter and I'm running out of ideas so if you want this to last longer someone message me with more ideas.


End file.
